The Other Grayson
by Emily the Walrus
Summary: "What a wonderful family reunion," Slade's voice came, dripping in pure joy. Robin looked at the girl he was fighting. Looking into those big blue eyes, he finally understood what his enemy was saying to him. This girl was Robin's little sister.
1. Prologue

**Hello, lovelies! So, a long time ago, I had this story in mind. It was probably back in 2012. I DID write it, but my writing was way too shitty then. So, I decided to delete it and try again. This time longer and better. I hope you enjoy! Tell me your thoughts and such. Just, if you hate it, don't be too harsh. I think it's ridiculous when people do that. Anyways, enjoy! Kind of along the lines of Robin's origins and Teen Titans, but eh.**

**I know Robin is like fourteen or something, but for this story he is sixteen. Why? Because It's my story and I say so c:**

* * *

_8 years ago. . ._

Richard Grayson could not believe it. His parents had just died. In fact, he saw it all happen. The eight year old little boy witnessed the murder of his parents. It would be an image he'd never forget. It would haunt him for the rest of his life.

The Flying Graysons, as they were called, were trapeze artists. As they had been swinging, the wires snapped and they fell to their deaths. No one could believe it. Richard and his little sister, Reneigh, both helped act in the performances too. What if they had been in it?

Speaking of the little six year old, Richard couldn't find her. Everyone was swarming in all around, panicking over what happened. He tried to push through the crowd, tears in his eyes. Now that his parents were gone, he needed to protect his baby sister.

It seemed like she was nowhere in sight. He was starting to panic worse and worse. Heart beating with the speed of his running, he wondered if somehow she died too.

_You need to find her! You need to be a good big brother!_

"Renny? Reneigh?" he called out shakily. It was hard to get his voice heard with the hundreds of people around. He felt someone touch his shoulder. Hoping it was Reneigh, he turned. "Re-" But it wasn't her. It was two men. One younger with black hair and one more elderly.

"Dick Grayson?" the older one asked quietly.

Lip quivering, the young boy nodded. "Uh huh. . .have you seen my little sister?" He hoped they had the answers.

To his sadness, they both shook their heads. "Dick, we're going to have to have you come with us. This is Bruce Wayne. He's going to act as your legal guardian. I'm Commissioner James Gordon. I promise, you'll be fine, son."

But tears spilled from Richard's eyes. "N-no! I need m-my little sister! I-I can't leave her!"

Bruce Wayne's face showed a lot of sympathy. Somehow, he figured the other child in question dead. But nonetheless, knowing how hard it felt to lose the ones you loved, he tried something.

"Don't worry about that right now. We will find her, no matter how long it takes." He meant his word. As the eight year old finally nodded with trust, taking his hand, he knew the words had gotten through him just right. He was going to make sure he got every facts on the other child.

.

Little Reneigh Grayson was very much alive. The little raven haired girl was doing her best to find her big brother _and _her parents. She didn't know what was going on. One minute, she was using the potty, the next everyone was screaming.

She heard people say the names of her mother and father, the word "dead" also appeared along. She knew what that word meant, but was afraid of it happening to her mommy and daddy. She hoped it was not true.

"Richie?" her little voice cried out, not liking to be alone. She felt tears sting the corner of her eyes as she ran around. "Richie? Where did you go?" She needed a familiar face, but was finding none. A minute later, she ran into the legs of a mysterious man.

"Have you seen my mommy and dad and brother?" she asked, hoping this man knew what she meant.

He kneeled to her size. "Your parents are no longer with us, your brother is away too." His voice was silky and dark. Reneigh instantly started to cry.

Seeing the little girl sob put an instant frown on the man's face. "Don't you worry. Your mother and father put me in charge of you. I am here to care for you as my protégée."

"B-but. . who-who are y-you?" she whimpered, something in her little head telling her it was okay to trust him.

He sighed. "I am Slade, an old friend of your father's. Come now, child. It will be fine."

She grabbed his hand in trust, not knowing how big of a mistake this was.

* * *

**Anddddd. . .prologue done! If you're wondering why the hell this happening, I promise, it comes up later! Have a great day x**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello! I'm really glad you guys seem to like it so far! Now that the prologue is done with, we can get back into the Teen Titans part of the story! I'm sorry if it's not all that great! **

**By the way, this is definitely based on the old Teen Titans. I. . .I really can't stand Teen Titans Go! Especially after I found out that it's creators really didn't watch a lot of the original. It's kind of horrifying to me, honestly. **

**Anyways, on with the story!**

* * *

At Titans Tower, everyone could tell Robin was moodier than usual.

Though the young teen always seemed to be brooding, two days a year he was at his worst. He would speak to no one. He'd either stay in his room, or sit on top of the tower, not letting anyone near him. If they dared so, they'd feel his wrath. No one has tried it since Beast Boy was almost pushed off the T-shaped building a year ago. Today was one of those two days.

"I'm rather worried about Robin on this day," Starfire told her friends at breakfast. The raven haired boy had just walked past them, grabbed a pancake, and left. No one had moved an inch when he did so, not wanting to cause him any disturbance.

Beast Boy looked at her with wide eyes, pancakes still in mouth. "I'm not trying again! Not after last year!" He was thankful for his morphing powers. At least with those, he could turn into a bird. But it was still a close call.

"I say just let him be. Man's gotta have his own time sometimes," Cyborg shrugged, mouth also full, much to both the disgust of Starfire and the last Titan, Raven.

"I suppose that is true, but no one should be so lonely on such a nice day!" the redheaded Tamaranian girl sighed. In fact she was right. The day was bright, birds were chirping. Who wouldn't love the day? "Friend Raven? You are not the most cheerful. Do you understand why Robin would not be smiling?"

The moodier female looked at her with a sigh. "No, Starfire. I don't know why. Cyborg's probably right. He just needs alone time." _I know I like when I have alone time. . . _she thought to herself.

Starfire looked absolutely crushed. "But. . .but I believe we should do something to make him most happy! Perhaps we throw him a bit of a party! Parties are quite enjoyable!" Before anyone could object, she started looking for things to decorate with and recipes. "It'll be so pleasant!"

The other three teens exchanged glances. Not even Starfire and her parties were going to change Robin's mood. But the least they could do was help her. . .right?

"Better than three moody people," Cyborg whispered to Beast Boy, glancing at Raven, receiving a death glare. "Let's. . .let's help out Star."

.

On the top of the tower, Robin sat sadly. In one hand was a pancake, the other held a small picture. The picture was of a little boy and a baby girl. The boy, no more than three, was sitting with the baby at his side. He was looking down at her, getting his nose grabbed at. Both children had black hair.

_Back before I was Robin. . . _he thought to himself sadly. Taking a bit of the pancake, he realized how long it had been since he was referred to as "Richard" or "Dick."

But more importantly, as "Richie."

Only his little sister, Reneigh, had called him that. He only allowed her to even think of saying so. He was Richie to her, she was Renna to him. He missed her even more than he had his parents. Because he wasn't even sure if she was dead or not.

"Shut up. . you know she is. Where else would she be?" he sighed to himself in anger, ashamed that his hopes got in the way of truth. "Reneigh is dead and you'll never see her again."

He looked back at the picture in his hands, oh him and his sister. Tears stung at his eyes behind the mask he wore.

"Happy birthday, Renna."

.

"You're doing very well, my young protégée."

A man of a half bronze-black mask was watching as a young girl fought holograms and robots. She had taken down every single one of them. The girl had white dyed haired, black trying to peak through, with big blue eyes. Though she looked innocent, she showed only anger and a built up of ambition.

"Thank you, my master," she answered, nodding to him. She was obviously proud of her accomplishments. "I only wish for the day that I fight along with you against the Teen Titans."

The man walked towards her, observing her tough exterior. "Yes, I believe you are ready. I think soon will be the time. Would you feel ready for today even?" There was something in his voice saying that if she was not, she'd have to wait even longer than anticipated.

She nodded, showing no real smile, but her eyes showed excitement. "I am ready, master Slade. Today would be a wonderful time."

Slade, as his name was, chuckled slightly. "Good." He began to walk away. "Think of it as a birthday present, Reneigh." With those words, he left.

Reneigh, let an evil smile show. She could finally prove herself as the true villain she was.

* * *

**There ya have it! Sorry for the crappy ending, I didn't know how I wanted to end it. But it's better than it could be, I guess,**

**Have a great day x**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello****! Xx It's been a bit since I've updated, so might as well come back to it! I've just been really busy with term papers and projects. Oh, well! I'm excited to continue this story. I just love Teen Titans xx So, ahem, here you go!**

**And, by the way, until now I had no clue that Slade's daughter actually had blue eyes and white hair. Honestly, I was like, oh shit. But,ahem, let's just pretend that she does not exist because this is a fanfiction and I make up my own rules. The fact that Reneigh has the same eye/hair color is clearly a convenience because, sadly, I ever knew Slade had children. I am indeed an idiot. Thank you .**

* * *

In one hour, Starfire had managed to put a lot of her ideas in tact. First of all, she made Beast Boy and Cyborg decorate with whatever they could find. That being said, they used quite a few rolls of toilet paper and duct tape. Raven was put in charge of getting balloons and pizza, much to her dismay. She found herself annoyed when she arrived at the party store, kids running everywhere. Then Starfire was left with cake.

"Star, it's not his birthday. . .?" Beast Boy said confusedly at first, earning a punch in the arm by Cyborg. "Wait, no no. Continue." He had forgotten that he'd get cake out of this deal.

Starfire smiled joyfully as she figured out what kind of cake to make. She found a book and read it. Surely, she had no idea if they had most of the ingredients, but she was sure they could be replaced. It was way different than the cakes on Tamaran. There was no mustard or corn involved! Thankfully, she had most of the ingredients- except chocolate, flour, sugar, and oil.

"Hmmm. . .flour. . ." She looked outside. Could the flowers be used instead. "I believe that will work!" She sent Beast Boy to get her a few, leaving him wondering why. "Mustard and corn can work instead of chocolate, as well! We have both of those!" When the flowers were brought back, she crushed them up and mixed them right into her "batter." The corn replaced the chocolate and the mustard replaced the sugar. For the oil, she used more mustard.

When the cake was being made, it smelled quite terrible to the boys, though Starfire was excited. "It wil be most delicious, I'm sure!" she beamed.

About this time, Raven came back, looking tired. The balloons were half popped. At least the pizzas seemed in tact. Starfire looked ecstatic.

"Oh, thank you, Raven! Everything is coming together!"

Raven sniffed the air. "What's that smell?" It made her want to gag.

"I have made a cake. Cake makes everyone happy, does it not?" Starfire smiled innocently. She took the pizza and went back to the kitchen.

Raven shrugged and went to find the boys. Seeing the toilet paper and duct tape, she rolled her eyes. "I see you both are quite the decorators." She pinched at a piece of toilet paper, raising an eyebrow.

Cyborg looked offended. "We are trying are best. No point in going all out for something that probably won't change his mood, right?" He took a balloon from her, hammering it to the wall.

"And we do get cake out of it!" Beast Boy exclaimed, popping up from the floor where he was looking for the tube from a roll. "I wonder what kind it is."

"Oh, I'm sure it will be just fantastic," Raven replied sarcastically, going upstairs. "Call me when I actually have to come and join everyone." Cyborg and BB heard a door shut just a minute later.

Looking at each other, they rolled their eyes, going back to what they were doing.

.

When the cake was made and ready, Starfire came to retrieve everyone. "We are all set for the party! I will go get Robin!" She looked super happy. "I cannot wait to see his face when he sees our efforts! Thank you all for the help!"

When she got to the roof, she saw Robin sitting there looking at something. Clearing her throat, Starfire saw Robin jump. He put the paper or picture back in his pocket before he turned around. Though clearly annoyed, he seemed to soften when he saw Stafire.

"What is it, Star?" he sighed in frustration. He had asked to be left alone, didn't he?

"Robin, we all need you downstairs as soon as possible. It is majorly important!" she answered joyfully, grabbing his arm. "Come!"

Groaning, Robin definitely hoped it'd be important.

But, of course, it really wasn't that at all.

It looked like someone tp'ed the whole inside of the tower, there was a vague smell of burnt mustard, and Beast Boy was asleep on the floor. Robin really had no idea what the hell was actually going on.

"We saw how unhappy you are on this day, so we threw you a party!" Star beamed excitedly. "Do you feel much happier? We even made you a cake." She retrived the yellowish tinged cake that contained that awful smell.

Looking around, Robin only saw how it was almost like a birthday party, taking him back to his thoughts of Reneigh. Instead of feeling joy like he should, he felt a tad angry with the whole thing. No, he felt very angry about it.

"I thought I asked you guys to leave me alone." His voice was dark, hollow. It was way too scary.

Starfire's smile slowly fell into a frown, looking really sad. "But. . .we do not want you sad. . ."

"I AM NOT SAD!" he snapped, causing Beast Boy to wake up. "I JUST WANT TO BE ALONE!"

Starfire's lip immediately started quivering, finally making her cry silently. Cyborg looked pretty mad at Robin. "Chill, man. She just had you in her best intention. Don't have to blow up over nothing."

"It is _not _over nothing," Robin growled, though he felt truly awful for making Starfire cry. He felt a little embarrassed by the way they looked at him.

Raven seemed to be the only one brave enough to walk towards him. "Then tell us what's wrong. We can't really help that you're in this mood if we don't even know what's going on." She held a slight concern in her eyes.

He didn't know if he should talk about it. Was it really something they should know about his past? Maybe it was. Taking a heavy sigh, he went to speak, but the sound of the computer was going off.

It seemed like it would have to wait.

.

"This will be your first mission. Do not disappoint me, or there could be consequences," Slade's calm voice said to Reneigh, a warning tone clearly able to be heard.

The blue eyed girl nodded understandingly. "I will do anything to make you proud, Master." She was walking next to him, looking with awe. "If I disappoint you, I deserve whatever I'm given." She did not care what kind of pain and hard work it would take

Slade only nodded abruptly, walking silently. After a few moments, he heard Reneigh speak again.

"Master? What exactly will we be doing today?" She did not seem ready to ask him such questions, for he always told her questions were for the simple minded, but this one was not so awful.

He looked down at her, behind his mask was a smirk. "A few things, Reneigh. Perhaps we will start you out simple. Just stealing and holding a few people hostage. It should be easy enough for you." Though it was a rude remark, Reneigh seemed to take it with pride.

So that's where they were now.

* * *

**Alright, that's a good place to stop. If you have any questions or remarks, message me anytime. I will also like to inform you that it has been a long while since I've seen the entire series. I have done my best to catch up with as many episodes as possible. If things don't add up, it's probably because of that. Don't take everything to heart anyways, it's a FANFICTION. I'm sure there are others just as bad as this one. Thank you x**


End file.
